Broom Closet
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: OC/Dean Thomas. Smutty one-shot for Draca Olympious. Rated M for a reason


This is for Draca Olympious. I hope you like it. It is a smutty one-shot between her and Dean Thomas. The female character is based on what she asked for.

What Happens in a Broom Closet, Stays in a Broom Closet.

Dean was walking down the corridor when he was pulled into a broom closet. As soon as the door shut behind him someone was kissing him. He grabbed the girl(He hoped it was a girl) by her arms and pushed her away from him.

"Dean let go, I was not done kissing you." She whined.

"Siobhan, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He asked when he realized who it was.

"I was kissing you and I still would be if you hadn't pushed me away." Siobhan smirked and struggled against his grip on her arms.

"Why were you kissing me?" He asked still shocked. She rolled her eyes even thought she knew he could not see her.

"Because I wanted to and I know you have a thing for me." She giggled and pressed her chest against him. Dean groaned and kissed her letting her arms go so he could wrap his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck automatically and kissed him back. Dean's fingers work their way to her shirt and unbuttoned it before letting it fall to the ground.

"I cant believe I'm doing this." He smiled against her lips as his fingers traced the edge of her b-cup bra.

"Lumos." Siobhan smiled when she could see his face clearly in the light her wand made. Dean smiled down at her and took in her dark blond hair and blue eyes. He felt overly tall standing with his arms around her 5'3 frame, but he loved the feel of her.

"Nox." He whispered before picking her up and pushing her against a wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he pressed into her making her moan. Her lips found his and she kissed him lovingly. Siobhan ran her hands down his chest than back up and started unbuttoning his shirt. Dean's hands rested on her arse as he kissed her and pressed against her. His shirt fell to the floor as he unbuttoned her jeans. Siobhan dropped her legs from around Dean's waist long enough to push her jeans to the floor and slid his off him. He picked her up again after he step out of his jeans and kissed her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked pulling his lips from hers. She just giggled than unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. Dean's hands slid from her arse to her breasts as she nibbled on his neck. Siobhan moan as he sucked first one nipple into his mouth than the other. She slid a hand down his stomach and into his boxers. Dean groaned as her finger wrapped around him and she slowly teased him. Her legs dropped to the floor once more and she pushed his boxers to the floor followed by her panties.

"Are you ready Dean?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her neck.

"If you are." He smiled and lifted her up once more. Her ankles locked behind his back as he slowly slid into her warmth. He paused when he was fully inside her realizing that he was not her first."Who was your first?" He asked looking at her.

"A muggle I knew as a child we were friends and we got very close over the summer holiday, why?" She said wiggling against him.

"Just curious, I guess I will have to make you forget about him." He grinned as he slammed into her causing her to arch and moan. Siobhan rocked her hips against Dean's as he kissed her neck and chest. Her nails dug into his back as his finger traced her clit.

"Dean you feel so good." She moan as he nibbled on her neck.

"Better than that muggle?" He smirked against her skin. Siobhan didn't say anything she just nodded as Dean chuckled and slammed into her harder.

"I'm…..gonna…come…please don't stop…oh god." She moaned as he brought her over the edge. Dean felt her walls tighten around him and could not hold back. Dean growled as he came inside her, holding her close to his chest.

"Oh wow." Siobhan panted as she rested her head on Dean shoulder.

"What babe?" He asked kissing her cheek. She smiled up at him and kissed him.

"That was amazing and I cant remember his name now." She giggled as she wiggled against him.

"Good that's what I was trying for. Now what are we going to do now that you have had your fun?" He asked worried she would send him away.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Siobhan asked tightening her arms around his shoulders.

"Of course I will be babe." He smiled and kissed her softly as she wiggled against him. Siobhan giggled when he growled. "If you don't stop doing that you will find out the consequences." He warned felling his blood flow south again.

"I don't think I'm too worried." She smirked and kept wiggling. Siobhan gasped when Dean slammed into her.

"I love you Siobhan, now I'm going to prove it." He kissed her as he slowly rocked his hips.

"I love you too Dean and I'm gonna prove it as soon as you're done proving that you love me." She smiled and held onto his shoulders. Dean made slow love to her as she tightened her ankles. They stayed locked in the broom closet for the rest of the day proving their love for each other.

A/N: I hope you liked it. If you want one pm me with details and I will work on it.~Aleicia


End file.
